ShakPack.System
What is ShakPack.System? The System package is used by most other ShakPack packages and many will not run without it. It contains many toolbox type functions to do common scripting tasks and also some informational scripts that contain data about the Avalon world. Download ShakPack.System(v2.2) Requirements Some functions in the Text section can print to the Chat window, which obviously requires ShakPack.Chat. Functionality Misc Where I keep random little bits that aren't currently big enough to warrant a separate folder. Character Stuff Currently mostly functions and variables related to tracking hp/mana and conditions. Queue Functions Is what it sounds like, functions and variables for a rather complex queue system. Has its own page to explain further. Table Stuff Various functions related to handling tables. Save and Load Functions that handle saving and loading of tables for persistent data. Note that you will need to use these functions inside event driven scripts to save and load automatically, lest you do it manually. Reverse Indexed Table Small function with the purpose of reversing the index of a table, where the first item will become the last etc. Note: will only work on a numerically indexed table without missing indexes. Table Search Self explanatory, currently contains a recursive function to search for a non table value within a table structure, i.e. it will search the table and all inner tables. To String A function to convert a table into a string, simple as that. Useful for displaying a table in a debugging message. Text Stuff Debug Echo The much used way of displaying messages and debug info. Contains functions to display a message, set default display output, display debug message, set debug mode, display debug mode(s). Displaying A complete little set of functions that allow you to easily display a table of data with custom headings, row display and borders. All done with 3 simple commands; new display, add line for each line of data, and display with a given format string to control look of the lines. e.g. displaying potions. Formatting A few little functions that handle capitalisation etc of text. Item Stuff Item Text Stuff Currently contains a function to retrieve the name+number from a possibly hyphenated ID, such that "black-potion123123" gets turned into "potion123123". Name Conversions Currently contains name conversions for potions, i.e. common names into mixing required names. Herbs and Poisons Contains info and functions about herbs and poisons, including their biome type and function to display what grows in what biome. Map Related Stuff Functions to return full direction name and reverse direction, unlock and enter doors, and a list of biomes(partial). Number Stuff Contains a rounding function that rounds up or down to a specified amount. CSV exporting Changelog v2.2 Added support for exporting to csv file for using in Excel etc. v1.8 Better support for different prompts. Standardised package naming. v1.07 Various improvements. v1.05 Lots of stuff over a long time... v1.04 Tonnes of stuff. v1.03 Added herb use type. v1.02 Just lots of stuff, mostly to do with the Queue and text stuff. To-do: https://trello.com/b/J0JoytPy/shakpack-system__FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__